gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-79FP GM Striker
The RGM-79FP GM Striker is a ground close-quarters combat mobile suit and variation of the RGM-79 GM. It was featured in the original design series Harmony of Gundam, the manga series Mobile Suit Gundam: We're Federation Hooligans!! and its sequel manga series Mobile Suit Gundam Katana. Technology & Combat Characteristics A close-combat variant of the RGM-79C GM Type C, the GM Striker features heavy armor that can withstand most light weapons used by Zeon mobile suits. The GM Striker focuses on close combat with only a standard 100mm machine gun to engage in range combat. For melee combat, however, it has a choice between a standard beam saber, a spike shield, and a long twin beam spear that was based on the RX-78-2 Gundam's beam javelin. The reach of the twin beam spear makes it very effective counter to the MS-07B Gouf's heat rod. It features improved thrusters on the legs with higher output to increase its combat capabilities. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of the mobile suits that are descended from the Earth Federation Forces's RX series is a pair of head mounted 60mm vulcan guns. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small land vehicles, and attack helicopters. ;*Beam Saber :The GM Striker is equipped with a single beam saber stored in a recharge rack in the right side of the backpack. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber is capable of cutting through any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. ;*Twin Beam Spear :A pole-arm weapon derived from the RX-78-2 Gundam's beam javelin, that mounts a pair of beam sabers at its head. The long reach of the weapon gives the GM Striker a considerable advantage in melee combat. ;*NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm Machine Gun :The standard armament for Federation mobile suit ground forces, the Type 37 is an open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, mobile suit handheld machine gun. It fires a 100x450 millimeter round at a rate of 500 rounds per minute and is loaded with a 20-round box magazine. Features include a folding stock and swivel forward hand grip. Accuracy is limited due to the aiming from regular iron sights and not a targeting sensor. Maximum effective range of 1.5 kilometers. ;*Spike Shield :A spike shield is a type of defensive armament composed of a thick shaped sheet of metal with several spike protrusions with the primary purpose of blocking attacks that the mobile suit cannot dodge. Any shield can be used as a bludgeon in melee combat but the addition of thick metal spikes increases the damage the enemy mobile suit will receive. Special Equipment & Features ;*Combat Visor :Adds extra protection to the head mounted sensors. The head vulcans are rendered unuseable as the armor plating covers the area where the vulcans are located. ;*Heavy Armor :Heavy armor is mounted all over the body of the GM Striker. It increases the GM Striker's defensive capabilities, providing extra protection against the light weapons used by Zeon's mobile suits through shock absorption. History A small number of GM Striker units were deployed, being mainly operated by ace pilots with high proficiency and combat experience. One unit piloted by Nemesis unit's Yuji Arcana featured performance improvements for data collection purposes. Taking advantage of his experience in boxing, Yuji defeated opponents with minimal damage in close-combat with his GM Striker. Fielded in the North American front, this particular unit earned the nickname "Zombie GM" because of how heavy the damage Zeon's MS inflicted upon it, it would still keep moving - Thanks to Yuji's unique style, that was, ignored all damage and only protected the most vital points of the MS. Variants ;*RGM-79FC Striker Custom Picture Gallery rgm-79fp-front.jpg|Front rgm-79fp-back.jpg|Rear RGM-79FP-Test.jpg|Front (Test Colors) rgm-79fp-test.jpg|RGM-79FP GM Striker (Test Color) Hguc-rgm-79fp-gm-striker.jpg|HG 1/144 RGM-79FP GM Striker - Boxart GM Striker Space.jpg Notes & Trivia *In Mobile Suit Gundam: Target in Sight (also known as 'Crossfire'), the GM Striker's Twin Beam Spear keeps turning into a twin-bladed scythe similar to the one used by Gundam Deathscythe Hell from Gundam Wing. The GM Striker is also the GM variant with the highest total stats, having most of its points in power, speed, turning and boost, but 1/8 in aim, which doesn't matter anyway, since the GM Striker only comes armed with the spear and its shield, while the 'aim' attribute determines how little recoil ranged weapons have. References Rgm-79fp-msv.jpg|Game's MSV - RGM-79FP GM Striker (Test Color) Striker-h72_mb0003.jpg|HG 1/144 - RGM-79FP GM Striker - Manual Scan FedHooligansRGM79FP - MS Info.jpg|RGM-79FP GM Strike - MS Info FedHooligansRGM79FP - MS Info0.jpg|RGM-79FP GM Striker - MS Info RGM-79FP - GM Striker - SpecsDetailDesign.jpg|RGM-79FP GM Striker - MS Info RGM-79FC - RGM-79FP - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|RGM-79FP GM Striker - MS Info MS FILE 09 - RGM-79FP GM Striker.jpg|MS FILE: 09 - RGM-79FP GM Striker C0024768 1451345.jpg|RGM-79FP GM Striker - MS Info HG GM Striker.jpg HG GM Striker0.jpg HG GM Striker2.jpg Master Archive GM 08.jpg Master Archive GM 09.jpg Master Archive GM 10.jpg External Links *RGM-79FP GM Striker on MAHQ.net ja:RGM-79FP ジム・ストライカー